Obessive Love (Fred Weasley Love Story)
by Ms Snape - Malfoy
Summary: This is the story of a mystery girl named Annie and she is secretly in love with one of the Weasley twins which that nevers leads him to notices her at all Until that night will changes everything between her and him. What happens next? Find out in that story and follows Annie's journey of love, challentes, hopes, war and many more
1. Prologue

_Summary: In school, Fred Weasley, the school's player had an obsessive love for his twin brother's girlfriend. That all changes the night he meets Annie._

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and are not to be constructed as real. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, organization, or persons, living, or dead is entirely coincidental.**

**All rights are reserved. No part of this story may be used or reproduced in any manner whatsoever without written permission, except in the case of brief quotation embodied into critical article and review.**

**Copyright 2012 by LEC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those characters that belong to J.R except some of the characters are creates it in my own imagination. And I do not own any magic spells etc that belong to J. R and other information from the sites etc.**

**Prologue**

_Five years ago_

***Fred's POV***

The auburn haired teenager boy and I were stood in the line to be waiting for our turns to go and sit down there, on the stool, to be under big and black sort of hat that will announce the house that we will be in any moment.

Few meters away from me, there was a teenager girl was sat on the stool under the black sort hat while the grey haired middle aged woman was stood beside her who was held a long roll of paper while she was held the sort hat at the same time.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted in a pleasant voice.

A blonde teenager girl was got off from the stool and she flipped her long blonde hair as she walked towards Slytherin table with satisfied smile glued on her lips while she looked straight at the crowd of the Professor and teachers at the same time.

I shook my head in amazing way and I rubbed my neck gentle while I wait for my turn any minutes.

"Fred Weasley, can you come here please?" Professor McGonagall called out.

I was smiled at myself and I walked toward the stool. I sat down on the stool and the Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head gently.

"Hmm… Another Weasley child in the family right?" the hat asked me.

"Yes." I told him in whispered voice.

"Hmmm…." The hat muttered to itself.

Finally, the sort hat decided to announced that I has been putted in Gryffindor house as I got off from the stool and I walked toward Gryffindor table.

"Over here, brother!" the familiar voice of my oldest brother, Percy Weasley said in his proud voice.

I nodded at him and sat down on the seat beside him while I watched my twin brother who just got on the stool right now with hopeful expression on my face.

"_I am hope that George will be in the same house as I am too." I thought hopeful._

"Hi there. What is your name? I am Angelina Johnson." the teenager girl said in a melody voice that had intercepted my thoughts.

Few minutes later, I whirled around and I looked at the raven haired teenager girl with a stunning expression on my face.

"_Geez… she was so beautiful girl I ever seen in my life and she was like siren." I thought._

Same time, the auburn haired teenager boy was sat down on the seat beside me as he was looked at her with warm smiled.

"Hi there. I am George Weasley and that's my twin brother, Fred." George said friendly.

The raven teenager girl was turned around to looked at my twin brother with flirty smiled as she flips her hair away from her eyes while she started to talked with him while he was looked at her with confused and surprised expression on his face at the moment.

I was looked at her with shocked expression on my face and I clenched my fists so tightly while I tried not to paid any attention on their conservations for awhile.

Finally, I had enough and I stood up as I slammed on the table in angry way then I stalked off toward the exit of the hallway with annoyed expression on my face.

"Wait! Don't you want to stay for the celebration food, Fred?" someone called out to me.

I was ignored it as I head off toward somewhere to clear my head for awhile.

**Annie's POV**

**I** walked out of the girl's bathroom and I walked back toward the great hall while I not aware of that I had been followed for awhile.

"There you are, loser." The familiar voice of my bullies leader said in satisfied voice.

I was so shocked and pale when I heard his voice had sent the chill on the back of my neck as I was decided to running toward the great hall as fast as I can.

"Get her before she will scream for help!" the leader shouted in angry voice.

Same time, I felt someone was pulled my hair harder as I was pushed on the cold wall while I was looked at the five teenager boys and one teenager girl with fear in my chocolate eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in small voice.

"Well,,, Look at her and she thinks she was better than me. Too bad. Go ahead and do whatever you want to do with her while I will be on guard. Enjoy with her." Desdemona Lestrange told her group of boys in satisfied voice.

The crowd of the boys were nodded at her and they were turned around to walked toward at me with grin on their faces.

I was shook my head for few times and I was tried to shrug it off from someone who was held my hair so tightly while I was watched Desdemona who were walked away from me with fear in my chocolate eyes.

Same time, one of the boys was pulled me harder toward him as he was nodded to someone who just let my hair go and he grabbed my school uniform hard and he ripped it so hard.

Few minutes later, I was began to screamed in panic voice as I was tried to fight him off while the boys were laughed at me.

"Shut her up please!" one of the boys shouted in annoyed voice.

The tall and blond haired teenager boy threw his hand covered on my mouth and I was bite his hand for few times while he was stood there like status.

"What the hell is going on here?" the mystery guy asked in angry voice.

The group of the boys were stopped as they were whirled around to looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"We were having fun with her that's all, weasley boy" the one of the boys told him.

He was shook his head in amazing way and he was walked toward them with angry expression on his face.

"Let her go now and I do not think it is funny to me, Nigel." The mystery auburn haired teenager boy told him.

Nigel sighed with frustrated as he was let me go and he was turned around to looked at him with careless expression on his face.

Finally, I sat on the floor and I shaken with shock and fear. I pulled my school uniform to covered my body to protect it for awhile.

"Here. Take it, miss." The mystery auburn haired teenager boy said over his shoulder as he was threw his school robe toward to me in careless way.

Few minutes later, I took his robe and I put it on as I was looked up at him with admired expression on my face.

"_My hero has rescued me right now!" I thought dreamily._

"I want you to leave her alone from now on and get outta here right now, Nigel!" the mystery auburn haired teenager boy told him.

"Why not? I heard that Asian girls were good in bed." Nigel Skywalker said honestly.

The auburn haired teenager boy threw his punch toward Nigel's nose hard and they were began to fight each other in violent way of fist fight.

Finally, the head teachers rushed out of the great hall and they rushed toward the group of the boys to separate them.

"What is happens here?" Professor Snape asked in angry voice.

The group of boys looked at the raven haired middle aged man with blank expressions on their faces.

"Well?" Professor Snape said annoyed.

"I saw that those boys were tortured her while they were ripped her clothes into pieces so it look alike they were going to take advantage of her for any moment." The mystery auburn teenager boy explained.

"Is that true, boys?" Professor Snape demanded.

"No. He is just lied to you, sir." Nigel said lied.

"Why you…." The mystery auburn haired teenager boy said angry.

The head teachers were whirled around to looked at me with concerned, sympathy and questions in their eyes while they were putted their hands on their hips in impatient way.

"Yes. They were tortured me and they were planned to rape me under Desdemona's order." I said in small voice.

The raven haired middle aged man was turned around to looked at the great hall with no emotions expression on his face while he was crossed his arms on his chest in angry way.

"How dare you bring yourself doing this to poor girl. And go to my office immediately. Get someone to get Desdemona to be at my office right now. And I am leaving right now." Professor Snape said angry.

Few minutes later, the boys were followed the raven haired middle aged man toward his office with scared expressions on their faces.

"Fred, please take Annie to her common room of her house right now. And thanks." Professor McGonagall said softly.

Few minutes later, he leaned down on the floor and I was on his back while he stood up then he was carried me back toward my common room of my house.

Finally, we had arrived at the Knight painting that leads to Ravenclaw common room and he was kneel down on the ground while I climbed down from his back then I leaned down to kiss his cheek gentle.

"Thanks, Fred. And I will see you around. And take care." I said softly.

He nodded at me as I climbed into the Knight painting and I walked toward the dorm girl bedroom as I felt his eyes were still glued on my back before the Knight painting was closed behind my back.

After that, I crawled into my bed and I was fell asleep while I was dream about him all night.

**Fred's POV**

I shook my head in amazing way and I turned around to walked back toward Gryffindor right now while I lost in my thoughts for awhile.

Few minutes later, I arrived at the Fat Lady painting and I was climbed into the Fat Lady painting when I noticed that the auburn haired teenager boy stood beside the fireplace with wonder expression on my face.

"What is it, George?" I asked concerned.

The auburn haired teenager boy turned around to looked at me with hopeful expression on his face.

"I am getting worried about you. Where have you been, brother?" George asked.

I rubbed my neck and I walked upstair toward my dorm room which I am shared with my brother and my other two new friends as well.

"So?" George asked as he was sat on his bed right now.

"Let's go to bed and I will tell you everything about it tomorrow. And good night." I told him as I was climbed into my bed after I had changed my sleeping pyjamas right now.

He nodded at me as he was climbed into his bed while I pulled the blanket over my body right now.

Few minutes later, I fell asleep straight away and I was dreamed about Angelina all night while I was smiled at myself too.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will like this prologue. And hope that you will enjoy read it.**

**Also I got another idea for this new story and hope that you will stick with me. And hope that you will support me too.**

**Big thanks to my wonderful editor, Bubble707 who is edit it for me too **

**Is it good prologue? Is it bad prologue? Let me know please and thanks**

**The song for this prologue is "Good night, Good night" by Maroon 5**

**Have fun and take care. Hope that you will enjoy your weekend and have a wonderful weekend – hugs – from LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	2. Chapter I:

Big thanks to bronxnyc who makes amazing banner of Annie and my thanks to her is to dedicate to her for this chapter as my thanks .

Also she makes amazing book cover for this story and she made two amazing book covers for this story so I am definitely switch it between both as the main cover for this story too.

Edit by Sarahelizabeth

Hope that you will like it

And enjoy read it too :)

And don't forget to vote, read, comment, like, fan, add this story into your library and promote this story to support me too. :)

Chapter I

Six years later

Annie's POV

The sky crept into morning and the sky was lightening from shady grey to a light blue as the sun rose. I stood near the window, leaning back on the window sill as I looked down at the view of the winter grounds, where the students play or hang-out and chat, with sad chocolate eyes.

Down below me, there is an auburn haired teenager who is surrounded by a group of teenage girls. A pang of jealousy shoots through me as he laughs and flirts with them with that grin of his, the grin that makes me feel so jealous in the first place.

"If only he would notice me as more than a friend. He looks at other girls all time and finds them attractive. I want more than friendship with him... If only he would notice me or realise it at all." I thought sadly, twisting a piece of my hair in my fingers as I stare down longingly at him.

A few minutes later, I hear a noise from the outside of my dorm room, the noise pulling me out of my thoughts and away from the window. I lean back on the wall and close my eyes, losing myself in my own daydream for a moment longer.

Suddenly, the door slams open and I open my eyes immediately, the action finally pulling me completely away from thoughts of that auburn haired boy, and I lean away from the wall and turn around to meet the blonde haired teenage girl in front of me, many questions in my chocolate eyes.

The clock on the wall above on our heads keeps ticking as we stand there like idiots, locking eyes while the silence creeps over us. No one decided to break the silence at the moment.

I had enough of waiting for her to say something, so I break the silence, opening my mouth to say something to her, but no sound comes out of my mouth, much to my annoyance. I clear my throat awkwardly before talking to her.

"Look, Macee. What do you want from me?" I demand.

A second later, Macee flips her long blonde hair and walks swiftly toward me before slapping my cheek so hard that I nearly fall over. I glare at her, a confused but angry expression on my face.

"What the hell was that for?!" I scream in cold voice as I touch my tender cheek where she slapped me.

"You deserve it! How dare you speak with my boyfriend, I told you that you should stay away from him! He will never like you at all, Annie." Macee Winter said bitterly, malice in her eyes.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh wearily at Macee's non-stop theatrics. I shake my head in amazement, but still smile to myself.

"Geez, you're just jealous of me 'cause I've been such good friends with Kyle since before he even decided to start dating you! Stop listening to rumours and open your eyes for once to see the truth! And you should stay away from Kyle yourself, you're just using him to make your actual crush jealous! Though it's too bad.. Your crush would never like you at all, Macee." I said honestly, sick to death of her.

"Why you little..." Macee said angrily as she clenched her fists tightly, anger practically steaming off her blonde head.

"Look, I've never shown any romantic interest in Kyle and I've always thought of him as my brother! Why can't you see that?" I ask in wonder, I mean, it's pretty easy to see Kyle and I would never ever date.

"No way. I will never treat you nicely, never. You're just trying to get between us and have Kyle to yourself. He's mine. And he'll be my future husband one day, too. Oh please," she hissed, seeing my unconvinced look. "Look at you! You think you're better than me? Too bad. And your Weasley boy will never return your feelings either! I'm sure he'd always pick Katie or Angelina over you."

I bit my lip to try and stop the tears threatening to break through. She took a step closer, her eyes narrowing in hate. "You're nothing at all! And your 'admirers' and those boys who 'like' you prefer to bed you than have a relationship, Annie." Macee said, satisfied.

Tears run down on my cheeks like shining crystals and I feel so angry with her, the fact that she can get away with saying that to me, and I clench my fists so tightly, wanting to punch her face in. How could she? How dare she bring Fred into this conversation. Geez... I thought angrily.

"Well... You got nothing to say to me?" Macee said happily, taking glee in the fact she had power over me.

"You b****! I hate you for this! You will get my revenge, you idiot!" I scream at her in an angry voice.

She looks at me with frightened sapphire eyes, not expecting me to fight back, as I throw myself on her, bringing us down on the floor and we pull each other's hair and get into a violent fight.

Minuted later, what seems like every student in the school rushes into my dorm room and they look at us with shocked expressions on their faces but still watch out fighting with interest in their eyes.

"Stop it please! You are going to hurt each other! Stop it!" A brown haired fourth year shouts in a panicked voice. We ignore her and we keep fighting each other crazily, each determined to hurt the other.

Finally, a few teachers are pushed into the dorm room by some scared first year girls and they look at us with disappointment in their eyes. Two teachers are busy trying to shoo the students away from the room, while the other sternly watches us fight, mouth open, about to protest. Her voice rings through the dorm. "Stop it immediately!" said a cold voice. We turn around to look up at the brunette haired, stern older Professor with her hair pulled back into a sleek bun.

"Come with me immediately, Miss Santos and Miss Winter." Professor McGonagall said in stern voice, we nod, and he swiftly turns around expecting us to follow.

We start to follow her out of my dorm room toward his office, with grim expressions on our faces.

In the office, we are sitting down on the chairs while Professor McGonagall sits on her chair behind the desk, her elbows on the table, her cold eyes glaring at us with an expression that gives me nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"So, what is this fight about ladies?" Professor McGonagall asks. Silence fills the room, Macee not even daring to answer her question. I sigh inwardly and answer instead.

"Well madam... You see... Um... It's about Kyle and Fred, sir." I say without looking up to meet his eyes.

She sighs wearily and shakes her head in amazement.

"Miss Winter, you have a lovely boyfriend and you have wonderful, smart friends. And you have great family too. I do not understand why you keep picking on Miss Santos over Kyle when she is merely childhood friends with him and apparently has never shown any love interest in him at all! This is the third time you girls have been brought it here over bickering about the same issue in class, so I know your whole story, but I never thought I'd see you physically fight! Whatever your problem is with Miss Santos, you need to settle it and make sure it's over right now." Professor McGonagall said staring at the two girls calmly.

"But Annie and Kyle are such good friends.." Macee said worry.

"You just have to deal with it, okay? Miss Santos is not the type of girl who would steal a boy off you, Miss Winter." Professor McGonagall said in annoyed voice.

"But - " Macee said protest.

"No buts. And you know very well that Miss Santos has had a love interest in that Gryffindor boy for a while, so I suggest that you stop being jealous of her otherwise you could lose something very dear to you. Think about it." Professor McGonagall shrugged.

Macee fixed me with a cold glare, then turned around to look at him while I blushed with embarrassment because it seems like everyone knows about my crush on Fred.

"So Professor, are we going to lose points for our house because of our fight?" Macee asks curiously.

"No. This is your last warning, girls. Go and attend your classes. And try not to kill each other." Professor McGonagall said as he dismissed us from his office with her finger pointed towards the open door.

Macee stands up and stomps out of her office, while I stand up and follow her out of his office with a small, forced smile.

Finally, we walk into separate corridors and I'm off to my next class in hurry, but not before I overhear her talking to her boyfriend.

"There you are, babe! I've searched all over for you." the voice of her boyfriend said.

I quickly rushed behind a staircase when I heard his voice and looked through the gaps as I kneel down on the floor, listening to their conversation.

Deep down, I know that it's wrong to be eavesdropping on their conversation, but Kyle's my friend and I'm worried about him and I just want to make sure that he's okay.

Their voices interrupt my thoughts and I leant closer to the stairs, so that I could see the brown haired teenaged boy standing near my hiding place. I watch in mild disgust as he pulls the blonde Macee into a warm hug and they kiss so passionately that I feel as though I'm going to vomit at the sight of it.

"What's wrong? Why did you come out of Professor McGonagall's office, babe?" He asks in a concerned voice.

P

She sighs in frustration as she pulls herself away from him and she looks up at him with hurt, sapphire eyes.

"It's about Annie. Why can't you just stop being friends with her, Kyle?" Macee asks in cold voice. Kyle sighs in frustration, pulling completely away from her and waving his hands about as he gets angry.

"Seriously, this topic again?! How many times do I have to explain that nothing is going on between me and Annie?! And leave her alone too, I've heard about the way you talk to her when I'm not around. She's my friend and I think of her as my sister, that's all. Why are you so hateful towards her? And why can't you see that other girls that have liked me have sent me stuff and flirted with me, but you've never been jealous of them at all? You need to stop this, Macee." Kyle Wood said in an amazed voice.

"How dare you say that to me! I'm just worried that something will happen between you and Annie," Macee states worriedly.

"Ah I see! I think that you've chosen to believe the rumours than to believe the truth that's been right in front of you this whole time. Is that why you chose to use me to make your crush jealous? It's obvious Macee," he said seeing her incredulous look. "Do you like him more than me or what?" Kyle asked bitterly.

She looks at him with a stunned expression on her face as tears start to run down her cheeks like crystals. Then, before Kyle can say anything, she turns around to run upstairs toward her dorm room.

"Macee! Wait!" Kyle calls out to her in a pleading voice.

She ignores him as she rushes through the door into her common room while he stands there, dumbfounded, and looks up at the common room where she just disappeared into. A few metres away from him, I get up from under the stairs. I walk toward him before tapping him gently on the shoulder and he turns around to look at me with a lot of questions in his eyes.

"Look, Kyle. I didn't mean to be nosy or to be eavesdropping on your conservation with your girlfriend, but I think you should dump her before you get hurt... She could be cheating on you behind your back at any second and I just don't want to see you get hurt..." I told him quietly, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with my intrusion.

He shakes his head and wraps his arm around my shoulder as we begin to walk to our next class together, a friendly expression on his face.

"To tell you the truth... I'd rather let her dump me instead, because I don't want to hurt her feelings... and she's pretty hot." Kyle said with a big grin on his face.

I shake my head in amazement and I punch his arm playfully as I slip away from him and his arm, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh my god, why do you find her so hot?! She's a total b*tch!" I asks in wonder.

He chuckles and wriggles his eyebrows mischievously. "Well... 'cause she's so hot in bed as well."

"Oh my god! You slept with her too?! Ews!" I shout to him in shocked voice, wriggling my whole body as if the idea repulsed every inch of me.

The students that are walking by stop and stare at us with interest, while I just stand there and blush with embarrassment, covering my face with my hands. I didn't realise my voice was so loud...

Kyle turns around to face them and stares them down with cold, glaring eyes that send them off running at a million miles an hour.

"They're gone and they wouldn't dare to spread it around." He grinned at his power over the younger years. "And Annie, I'm a guy and it's normal in a relationship..." Kyle is leans down to whisper in a gentle voice.

I shake my head in amusement and wave him farewell before I head off to my next class in a hurry, Kyle smiling to himself at the same time.

In the class, I'm sitting on a chair behind the table where the Slytherin students sit, sucking up to our Potions Master, and I listen to him explain the potion in the big black pot.

"Alright then. Read the recipes correctly, students. I do not want to see one of my students in the Hospital Wing because of a wrong receiple. Is that clear?" Processor Snape said in stern voice as he looks at the two auburn haired teenage brothers with a stern warning in his eyes.

The boys shrug their shoulders and they smiled cheekily at Snape, a smile that makes him groan with frustration. I try to cover my mouth to stop me from laughing out loud and also to cover my blushing up.

Seconds later, I didn't see that the one of the boys has started to walk around the table to squeeze between me and my best friend Cho Chang, who sends him an annoyed look. He leans closer to me and pulls my hands away from my mouth, holding them gently.

"It's good medicine to laugh out, Annie" Fred said in low voice, next to my ear.

His voice jumbled up my thoughts and I pull my hands away from him and quickly take a very nervous step backwards, which also causes me to knock a potion off the table behind me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said to the girl behind me, now covered in Beetle Juice. She screwed up her face at me, even after I tried to smile apologetically at her, and she ran from the room. Snape walks toward my table and he looks at Fred with anger in his eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, Stop flirting with girls in your class time. Save your fun for your breaks. Apolgise to Miss Santos immediately for distracting her, and apologise to Miss Hubbs after class. And go and sit with Katie's group right now." Professor Snape told him.

Fred sighs wearily and walks towards me, kneeling down on the ground as he holds my hands in his and looks up at me with puppy dog, amber eyes.

I smile to myself as I look into his eyes with hope while my heart pounds with excitement.

"Annie, I am sorry, I promise it won't happen again. I won't bother you again and I hope that we be friends again. See you around." Fred said softly.

"I - I" I said puzzled. Did that mean he wasn't going to flirt with me again?!

He shakes his head and stands up to clean the dust off his robes, before turning around toward Katie's table and sitting down.

My tears are going to burst out at any moment... I barely hold them in as I rush out of the classroom toward the girl's bathroom. I sit on the chair and cry over Fred, holding my body tightly, as my heart is break into pieces.

"How could I be so stupid? Why did I fall in love with him in first place? I'm such an idiot..." I thought sadly.

The knocking on the door snaps be back to reality, and I stare at the door with bloodshot eyes as it opens. I stand up to wipe my tears away from my eyes and see Cho standing there with concern in her eyes.

"Annie! Are you ok? Are you sure that you want to come back to class?" Cho asks in concerned voice, understanding that I probably don't want to face Fred. I nod, however, and walk past her toward the exit of the girl's bathroom. We walk back to class together in silence and as we enter the classroom, it was so quiet; I swear you could've heard a pin drop. I sit on the chair again and try to focus on my Potions lesson.

The room returns to the usual low chatter and I stare at my pot, not joining in with any of the conversation around me, or meeting eyes with anyone. Especially not Fred. I finish making the potion in my pot and I put my hand up in the air while the group of students on my table stare at me with confused expressions. I am never the first to finish in Potions.

"What is it, Miss Santos?" Professor Snape asks in annoyed voice.

"I just finished making the potion, sir and I was wondering if I could leave the class a bit earlier please? I'm not feeling well at the moment, sir." I said honestly, my stomach churning.

Snape walks over to me and awkwardly places his hand on my forehead, quickly pulling him away. His brow creases as he looks at me with concern.

"Alright then, I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey, Miss Santos. You have a very unusually high temperature." Professor Snape said softly.

I stand up though I feel very dizzy, so go to grab hold of the table next to me, but my hand slips in something and I fail to hold myself steady, my head banging with a headache that wasn't there a second ago.

I lose my balance and fall sideways, slipping into unconsciousness before my body hits the floor, the blackness seeping in right before my head connects with the ground. But before I completely fade out, I hear noise erupt in the classroom, one voice in particular, which is Fred yelling my name.

Author's Note

Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will like it. And hope that you will enjoy read it too.

Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks

And havea great week and take care too :) From LEC


	3. Chapter II:

**Chapter II**

**Fred's POV**

I'm sitting on a chair, and I am looking at a certain dark- haired teenager girl with wonder in my eyes while I'm not paying attention to my teacher- which means I've completely lost in my interest in the lesson at the moment.

Suddenly, the dark haired teenage girl, Annie, is raising her hand in the air, which causes my stomach to flip with sickness and worry. I'm still looking at her with wonder in my eyes, and I didn't notice that one of my classmates was looking closer at me with thoughtful eyes; her glancing didn't bother me at all.

"What is it, Miss Santos?" Professor Snape asks in annoyed voice.

"I just finished making the potion, sir, and I was wondering if I could leave the class a bit early please? I'm not feeling well at the moment, sir" Annie replies honestly.

Professor Snape walks over to her and awkwardly places his hand on her forehead, quickly pulling the hand away as he frowns. His brow creases as he looks at her with concern.

"Alright then, I suggest you go see Madam Pomfrey, Miss Santos. You have a very unusually high temperature," explains Professor Snape queitly.

Annie stands up, and I notice that as she tries to grab that table that her face is covered with a grim expression. I stand up very quickly, then I rush to her side in hurry with concerned expression on my face.

"Annie!" I am calling out to her in a worried voice. Finally, I grab her before she trips herself over the stool that might lead her to injure herself. I am holding her closer and closer to my chest as my heart is pounding with fear.

"Fred, take her to Madam Pomfrey immediately!" Professor Snape snaps in a stern voice.

I nod to him and I bend down to pick her up, then I put her into my arms gently while I am walking toward the exit of the room in a hurry.

A few minutes later, I am walking towards the hospital wing and the grey-haired, middle aged Madam Pomfrey is rushing out of her office toward me with concerned expression on her face. I am walking toward the hospital bed, then I am putting Annie on the hospital bed gently.

"What happened to Annie?" Madam Pomfrey asks in a concerned voice.

"I don't know. She just fainted before she was told to come here to discuss things with you because she says she is unwell at the moment, Madam," I explain.

She is nodding at me and putting her hand on my shoulder gently, looking at my eyes with empathy in her own.

"It will be okay, Fred. Why don't you come back later tonight to see her? She will stay here overnight to make sure that she will be OK. Now go to back to your class immediately," Madam Pomfrey finishes.

I let out a weary sigh and step away from Madam Pomfrey, then I am shaking my head in a confused way while I'm rushing out of the hospital wing. I'm so fast that I am almost bump into few students, which makes them send me a cold glare. I don't care about them at all. _I just want to get out of here before I change my mind about it. Damn it! Why did I suddenly show concern about Annie? Ugh!_

A few seconds later, I'm rushing back into Potions, and I'm sitting down in my chair again while ignoring cold glares from Annie's best friend. It didn't bother me at all; I'm trying to focus on the lesson to keep me busy so I won't think about Annie for awhile.

After that, I completely finish my potion lesson before Professor Snape announces that class is finished now, and I'm standing up while I grab my school bag. I rush out of the classroom toward my next classroom in hurry, before any students will stop me and want to ask me about Annie's welfare. Later in the day, I'm keeping myself busy, and I flirt with other girls in the lessons while I'm listening to the teachers about subjects that keep my mind off from thinking about Annie all day.

Finally, the classes have been finished. I head toward Gryffindor right now, desperate to get there before anyone spots me and stops me for a moment to question me about Annie's welfare or anything that I do not want to discuss with anyone. Before I reach the Gryffindor common room a familiar voice has stopped me, one I can't ignore. I turn around to see the Annie standing a few feet from me, putting her hands hands on her hips as she looks at me with cold glare.

"Look, Cho. I am not in the mood for a chat so please excuse me," I state in a careless voice.

"Not too fast, Fred! And you know why I'm here!" Cho replies in a rude tone.

I am shaking my head and rushing toward Gryffindor in hurry, before she rushes toward me then grabs my arm tightly while dragging me along with her to somewhere. She has angry expression on her face that leaves me feeling so sick with worry in my stomach. Suddenly, we're walking towards the hospital wing and I feel panic that creeps into my body. I try to pull myself away several times, but she won't let me go at all. I am a bit annoyed with her at the moment.

She finally lets me go when we're standing beside Annie's bed. Annie is sleeping like an angel while Cho is looking at me with thought in her eyes.

"Are you going to say something to her, Fred?" Cho asks in an impatient voice.

I shake my head in annoyance before I turn around to rush out of the hospital wing. I make it to Gryffindor, then I step into the Fat Lady portrait before I rush toward the fireplace. I'm standing there all day, looking into the fireplace with angry eyes.

**Annie's POV**

_Fred is here? And why?_

I am opening my eyes, then I turn my head to see that the auburn-haired teenager boy is walking out of the hospital wing. It left me feeling so shattered and heartbroken...

"Thanks goodness you're awake. I was so worried about you, Annie! Please don't scare me like that!" Cho says in a worried voice.

I sign wearily, then am turning my head away from the door. I then looks up at my best friend with an apologetic smile as I am holding the blanket so tightly.

"I am sorry, Cho. I'll try not to scare you like that again." I said apologetically.

Cho is smiles at me and pulls the chair closer to my bed, then sits down on the chair as she looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"Err… Who did bring me here a few hours ago?" I ask in wonder.

She's smiling at me. "It is Fred who brought you here few hours ago, and he won't admit it to himself or anyone at all. He also refuses to speak with you since the incident, so I have no idea what is wrong with him at the moment, Annie."

I am gasping with shock can't believe what I'm hearing from my best friend as I look at her with widening eyes while my heart is pounding with hopes. "Hmm… I will says thanks to him when I get released out from this wing soon. Thanks again, Cho." I said smiling.

She nods at me and she is keep me in company for awhile, talking about anything and everything as I am listening to her.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey walks out of her office and she walks toward me with concern in her eyes; Cho and I are unaware of her presence at the moment.

"Hello, Annie. How are you feeling right now?" Madam Pomfrey asks in a concerned voice.

"I am okay, Madam. Can I go back to my room right now?" I ask in a hopeful voice.

She is looks at me with thoughtful eyes then she turns around to look at my best friend before Madam Pomfrey makes Cho leave the wing, her hand pointing to the door.

"But, madam…" Cho said protest.

"I want to talk with Annie in private so please go and do something. Thanks," Madam Pomfrey says in stern voice.

Cho nods at her and stands up, then she is walking out of the hospital wing to head off to somewhere else for awhile.

"How long have you not been eating, Annie?" Madam Pomfrey asks in disappointed voice after Cho finishes leaving.

I flinch at her voice and I am biting my lips in a nervous way, looking down at my hands as my tears are running down on my cheeks like crystal.

"Nearly two weeks, Madam. Please release me out immediately and I will be okay," I beg.

She lets out a frustrated sigh, then looks at me with worry in her eyes. "OK then. But you need to start eating, otherwise I will tell the headmaster about your welfare. You need to think about yourself, OK? And if you need help then you should talk with me about it- anything at all. Is that clear, Annie?" Madam Pomfrey asks in a stern voice.

I'm nodding at her, and I'm still looks down at my hands while I am try not to think about my painful memory that haunts me in my dreams.

"Good. Now go and enjoy your evening. And take care of yourself, Annie." Madam Pomfrey says with a nod.

A few minutes later, I'm finally released from the hospital wing and I'm walking, heading to Ravenclaw. I arrive at the bronze knocker in shape of the eagle door, and have no problem with the riddle- I've had no problems with those riddles since the day I came here few years ago.

"Enter!" The door speaks to me in impressed voice after I answer the riddle correctly.

I step into the portrait door and I enter the common room, walking toward my dorm when I feel someone put hand on my shoulder to stop me from going. I turn around to see my best friend with questions in her eyes, while I put my hand over on my heart from fright.

"Geez, Cho! You scared me out of my life. What is it?" I ask in an impatient voice.

She is smiles at me and links my arm in hers. Then we walk out of the common room as we head towards the Great Hall in hurry. "I hear there will be feast tonight and headmaster has announced that he wants to share the news with us. Come on, we don't want to be late for feast, Annie!" Cho explains.

I nod at her and I let her lead me into the Great Hall. To get to our table, we have to pass the Gryffindor table and I notice that Cho looks at a raven haired teenager boy with friendly smile, which leaves me wondering about it. Finally, we sit down on the chairs at the Ravenclaw table and I nudge her arm gently so she can turn her attention to me from someone she's talking with.

"What is going on between you and Harry?" I ask in wonder.

"Nothing. We're just friends, Annie." Cho says quietly.

"Hmm…I see!" I say in low voice.

She and I are laughing over it as we are turns our attentions when Professor Dumbledore walks toward the speaker, everyone waiting for him to talk.

"Hello, students. I'm sure of that all of you are looking forward to the Yule Ball, which is coming up soon. Make sure you get your date, the good ones will be take before you know it! I hope that you will enjoy the Yule Ball; it will be on Christmas Day. Now enjoy your feast!" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

Cho and I are so excited about it, we start chatting about it while we're eating at the same time, enjoying our food for awhile.

**Fred's POV**

000000000000000000000

A few hours later, I walk out of the Great Hall and am walking towards Gryffindor when I notice groups of boys are standing near the Gryffindor entrance, and it looks like they're talking about something which I am not interested in.

I try to just ignore them as I walk past them to the Gryffindor common room, but one of the boys has reached for me and grabbed my collar. It causes me to fall over, and I send a cold glare at them.

"I'm sorry about it; just want to talk with you about something, Fred," Kyle says apologetically.

I pulls myself up with a sigh as I look at the brunette-haired teenager boy questioningly, putting my arms across my chest in impatient way.

"Uh, I'm just wondering if you're going to ask Annie for your date for Yule Ball?" Kyle asks.

I look at him, and then I'm starting to laugh while I shake my head in an amazed way. "Come on, Kyle. She's not the type of the girls I want to date. I'm not planning to ask her to marry me or date her either, because I am not interest in her at all. Why did you think of that in first place, Kyle?" I ask in an amazed tone.

"Because I heard that you carried her to the hospital wing, so I thought that you might like her. And you should stop playing with her heart, Fred," Kyle said in annoy voice.

I shakes my head and just look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh please! There is nothing going on between me and Annie. Why not ask Annie go out with you? I'm sure that Macee will be more than happy to date me or who knows her because she is so good in bed, Kyle." I said honestly.

"You….." Kyle said in angry voice.

A few seconds later, two teenage boys are pulling Kyle away from me and they are dragging him away from me toward the Gryffindor in hurry with worry in their eyes.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps come toward me and I whirl around to see Annie with shock in my eyes. _Oh geeez… Did she overhears the whole conservation between me and Kyle?_

She looks at me with hurt in her chocolate eyes, and tears are slipping down on her cheeks like crystal which leaves me feeling so guilty about it.

"Is it true that you do not want date me at all?" she asks quietly.

I clear my throat for few times and my heart is pounding with hurt as I am rub through my hair "Yes that's correct, Annie." I say in a careless voice.

She shakes her head in a confused way, and she steps away from me before she turns around to rush off to somewhere else. I watch her with pain in my eyes then I am off, walking toward toward Gryffindor right now. A few minutes later, I am walks into the common room and I am head toward my room as I am changes my clothes into pyjamas then I am crawl into my bed as I falls sleep immediately.

00000000000000000

**Author's Note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will enjoy read it. Hope that you will enjoy read it too. **

**Big thanks to my amazing beta reader who edit the chapter for me, Marie9**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**The next chapter will be come up on next weekend and hope that you will stick with me too.**

**The song for this chapter is "What the hell" by Avril Lavigne**

**Big thanks to review from previous chapter is Xx Ashley – Jane Malfoy xX**

**I appreciate it for your support too. **

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful weekend and hope that you have a wonderful weekend too **** From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing always :D**


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**Annie's POV**

_Few days later_

The students are fall silent as I am walks into the Great Hall and I am feels all the eyes of the students are focus on my back while I am walks toward my table as I am sits down on the chair beside my best friend, Cho with confuse expression on my face at the same time.

"Why are the students are looks at me like that, Cho?" I asks wonder.

She is shakes her head and she is holds the bread while she is bite the piece of the toast while she is looks at me with worry expression on her face.

"What is wrong?" I asks in low voice.

"I –" Cho said paused.

At the same time, I hears the noise behind my back and I feels nervous crept up in my stomach like butterfly before I turns around to see what is going on around me with shock and surprise expression on my face at the moment.

Few metres away from me, the auburn haired teenager boy is kneel down on the floor and he is looks up at the brunette haired teenager girl with hopes in his eyes while he is holds her hands gentle.

"Will you go on date with me for the Yule Ball please, Cressida?" Fred asks in hopeful voice.

The brunette haired teenager girl is looks stun and shock at the same time while she is nods at him while he is looks up at her with satisfied smile glue on his lips.

"Thanks so much, Cressida. It means a lot to me too." Fred said softly.

Few minutes later, he is drops her hands gentle and he is pulls himself up as he is pick her up while he is whirl her around with excitement in his eyes before he is leans to kiss her lips that shock other students around them at the moment.

I couldn't bear it any longer and I am stands up so fast that cause me to knock the breakfast over it then I am walks backward in hurry that cause me to knock over few things at the same time.

I mutters my apology to them as I am turns around to rush out of the Great Hall while I feels all the eyes of the students are looks at me with wonder in their eyes.

Few minutes later, I am rush into the Girls' bathroom and I am sits down on the seat as I am starts to cry while my heart is shatters into pieces at the same time.

"_Why did he ask different girl to be his date for the Yule Ball? Why?" I thought sad._

I am shakes my head in sad way and I am mourn over my heartbroken as I am curls up the ball while I am spend in the toilet for awhile.

**Fred's POV**

The brunette haired teenager girl is looks shock and she is look over my shoulder with worry in her chocolate eyes while I am too busy kiss her lips which I don't notice it at all.

It is too late for me to realize what is going on around me.

At the same time, I feels someone is pulls my collar of my t – shirt hard that cause me to drop Cressida so hard and I finally grabs her before she is trip over herself as I pulls her closer to my chest to protect her while I am whirls around to see the brunette haired teenager boy with angry eyes.

"What the hell wrong with you, Kyle?" I asks in angry voice.

He is pulls his arm to throw the punch on my nose that cause my nose to be pour down with blood while I push Cressida behind my back as I push him hard that cause him to be off balance at the same time.

Kyle and I are begins to fight each other in violent way while the students are cheers us as they are bet on us with interest in their eyes.

Finally, the teachers are rush into the Great Hall and they are rush to our sides to pull us apart with disappoint in their eyes.

"Come with me, boys!" Professor McGongall said in stern voice.

Kyle and I are shrugs our shoulders in careless way as we are follows her out of the Great Hall while I am wink to Cressida with friendly smile.

She is giggle at herself and her three best friends are rush toward her sides with excitement in their eyes while she is blow a kiss to me as I am smiles at myself.

Finally, we are arrives in Professor McGongall's office and I am leans back on the doorway while I am cross my arms in impatient way as Kyle is sits down on the chair with annoy expression on his face.

"Fred, go and clean yourself up please!" Professor McGongall said in stern voice.

"That can wait, Madam. What do you want to do with me and Kyle?" I asks quietly.

The middle aged middle woman is sighs with wearily and she is looks at us with disappoint in her eyes while she is runs through her hair for a moment.

"Look, boys. I never expect to see that you and Kyle are still fight over girl since you both enters into this school few years ago. I hope this year will teach you a lesson and maybe change your attitudes etc. which I finds that it is still disappoint me right now. I have to think of the detentions to teach you a lesson…. Hmmm…." Professor McGongall said in stern voice.

"Did that means I am free to go now?" I asks in hopeful voice.

"No. You are stay here all day to be learn your lesson for it. I will tell Professor Snape about it so he will find something for your detention to keep you busy all day, boys." Professor McGongall said in stern voice.

"Fine then, madam." Kyle and I said at the same time.

"Good. Stay here and do not make any trouble while I am gone. Is that clear?" Professor McGongall said warns.

Kyle and I are nods at her as she is stands up then we are watch her to walks out of the office while she is close the door behind her right now.

We are stay there at the office while we are wait for Professor McGongall while we are glaring at each other with hateful eyes for awhile.

Finally, Professor McGongall is walks into the office and she is looks at us with disappoint in her eyes while the raven haired middle aged man is stands behind her back, looks at us with cold glare eyes.

"Come with me, boys. I am going to give you something for your detentions to keep you busy for all day so that will teach you a lesson from now on,: Professor Snape said cold.

We are nods at him and we are follows him out of the office as Professor Snape is turns around and he is walks off to the different direction right now with glare eyes as we are walks pass the students on way to our detentions right now.

Few minutes later, we are walks into the library as we are waits patiently while Professor Snape is talks with the grey haired middle aged man in low whispers conservations which we couldn't hear at all that disappoint me the most.

"Listen, Mr Weasley and Mr Woods. Mr Filch will keep you busy with tasks in the library all day so be nice to him. And see you later today to check on you if you are doing well on your detention or not." Professor Snape said in stern voice.

Two teenagers boys are nods at him and they are off to do their tasks to keep themselves busy while Mr Filch is keep his eyes on them in every thirty minutes since Professor Snape is left them under Mr Filch's care all day.

**Annie's POV**

It is crept into afternoon where I am sits on the chair and I am bite my nails while I am listen to Professor McGongall's lesson as I am lost in my thoughts for awhile.

"_What should I do to make him notice me for first time? How will I make him jealous and angry at same time? Hmm…" I thought hopeful._

A voice has interrupts my thoughts and I am looks up to see the grey haired middle aged woman with surprise in my eyes while she is looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss Santos?" Professor McGongall asks in her gentle voice.

I am hesitates before I am nods at her as my heart is pounce with fear while I am bite my lips in nervous way at the same time.

"Alright then and please pay attention to your classes from now on because I notices that you lost your interest in your studies which have cause all other Professors are worry over you. Is something wrong at your home or something?" Professor McGongall asks quietly.

"No, madam." I lied.

"Ah I see.. Go to your next class right now and have a great day, Miss Santos." Professor Mcgongall said softly.

Few minutes later, I am stands up and I am grabs my school bag as I turns around to walks out of the empty classroom while I am holds my school bag on my shoulder tightly as I am looks from right and left with fear in my chocolate eyes before I am walks off toward to my next classroom in hurry.

Same time, I feels someone is pulls me hard as I am trips myself over it while I hears giggles from the students surrounds me that left me feels so sick at the moment.

Few minutes later, I am pulls myself straight up and I am looks up at the blonde teenager girl with fear in my chocolate eyes as I am holds my bag closer to my chest tightly while I am bite my lips in nervous way.

"W – what d – do y – you w – want f – from m – me?" I said stammered

The blonde teenager girl is looks at me with wide grin on her lips as she is flips her long blonde hair while she is flick her finger to one of the girls behind her back at the moment.

I am shakes my head in confuse way and I am steps backward to the cold wall that touch my shoulder to let me know there is no other way to escape from them as I am feels so traps in this place while the girls are walks toward me with wands in either hands at the moment.

"Conjunctivitus curse!" Desmonde said in loudly voice.

The spell is directly to my eyes so fast and I am drops myself on the floor as I am begins to scream in agony voice while the pain is grows in my eyes so fast that left me to feels so wimp and mourns at the moment.

"I want to use Avada Kedavia on Annie because I want her to be gone forever!" Macee said in low voice

The three girls are turns around to looks at her with shock expressions on their faces and they are shakes their heads for few times while they are looks at her with worry in their eyes at the same time.

"No. I do not think so. It is unfair to her and you can use different spells on her but killing curse is the dangerous spell. Where did you learn about that spell?" Cressida said in concern voice.

"So what? I hears from my father who is the death eater and I do not care if I get expel or suspect for good. All I want her is to be gone for good." Macce told them.

Cressida is sighs with wearily and she is turns around to looks at her cousin for help while the dark haired teenager girl is stands beside me with the wand toward my head with satisfied smile.

"Evanesco!" Adrianna Carey said paused.

At the same time, the dark haired teenager girl is jumps on Adrianna's back and she is knock the wand away from Adrianna's hand before Adrianna should finish the spell front of me while I am still screams in agony voice at the moment.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Desomonde said aloud as she is point to the dark haired teenager girl who is holds Adrianna's back tightly like a doll.

Finally, the dark haired teenager girl is drops on the ground and she is stone like soldier which her eyes are stone and her nose is stone as no sound is come from her right now.

The girls are uses their spells on me as I am keeps screams in agony voice and I begs them to stops while I am slips into unconscious as I can hears them are laughs at me in evil way for awhile.

**Fred's POV**

The noise has interprets my thoughts as I am walks out of the library and I am turns around to listen the sounds which left me feels uneasy at the moment.

I am shakes my head in amazing way and I am turns around to walks off to the different direction toward the Great Hall when I hears the familiar female voice that chillon my back as I turns around to rush toward that sounds at the same time.

"_Please it is not Annie. Please it have to be different girl!" I thought worry,_

Finally, I am arrives at the scene where I notices the groups of the girls are surrounds the dark haired teenager girl with shock expression on my face as I am pulls the wand out of my school robe at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing to the poor girl?" I asks in cold voice,

The girls are turns around to looks at me with shock expressions on their faces and their wands has slips out of their hands while they are looks at me with worry in their eyes.

"We are just mend Annie that's all, Fred." Desmonde said sweetly.

I am shakes my head in amazing way and I am laugh at her while I am puts my arms cross on my chest in annoy way.

"Oh please. Don't play games with me. Just because you are the niece of Sirius and you are my cousin so that didn't means I have to be nice to you at all. Just tell me the truth or I will do something to make you do it, Desmonde." I said warns.

"Oh really? Prove me then!" Desmonde said in mock voice.

At the same time, the brunette haired teenager girl is steps out of the group and she is looks up at me with regret, hurt, worry and sad in her chocolate eyes while she is reach out to me but I am steps away from her with glare eyes to her direction before I turns around to looks at my cousin with angry in my eyes.

Suddenly, the silent is begins to fall over our heads while we are looks at each other while we are wait for one of us to move forward to do it with coolly smiles.

"I see that you don't say anything. Let me do it and you will be regret for this so stay away from Annie from now on. I am going to count the numbers right now." I told her.

"Three!" I said as I am holds three fingers at the moment.

"Two!"

"Wait a minutes, Fred!" Cressida calls out in desperate voice.

I am shakes my head to her as I am point my wand to Desmonde while I am looks at her with satisfied smile.

"Fidelius Charm!" I said aloud.

"I orders my friends and I put spells on Annie to torture her for her punishment" Desmonde said quietly.

Three girls are looks at her with gasp of surprises and shock while I am looks at her with satisfied smile.

"Thanks for the truth, Desmonde. From now on, stay away from her and I will do something to punishment you for good. Be careful, cousin." I said in cold voice.

Desmonde is nods at me and she is covers her mouth with her hands while she is looks at me with helpless in her eyes as I am turns around to walks toward Annie right now.

Few minutes later, I am leans down to pick the dark haired teenager girl and I put her in my arms gentle while I am turns around to walks off toward the hospital wing right now.

Behind me, I can hears the girls are looks at me with shock in their eyes while I am pulls Annie closer to my chest as my heart is pounce in fear as I am keep walks toward the hospital wing with hopeful expression on my face at the same time.

Finally, I am arrives at the hospital wing and I puts her on the hospital bed as I am leans down to kiss her forehead gentle then I pulls myself away from her while I turns around to walks out of the hospital right now.

"Wait a minute, Mr Weasley." Someone is calls out to me from few metres away from me.

I am just ignore it as I am keeps walks toward the Great Hall and I am walks into the hall as I am sits down on the chair in the Gryffindor table while I am eats my dinner as I am listens to the conservations around me for awhile.

**Annie's POV**

Few hours later, I am wakes up in the hospital room and I am turns around to see few women are surrounds the bed with concerns in their eyes while I am bite my lips in nervous way.

"What happens?" I asks quietly.

"I do not know because Fred recently drops you here then he just left after that so please tell us what happens to you. We are so worry about you especially your health, Miss Santos" Professor McGongall said honestly.

I am sighs with wearily and I am shakes my head as I am climbs out of the hospital bed as I am looks up at her with hopeful expression on my face.

"Alright then and go ahead. Think about it and we will help you in any situations that bother you. And come to my office if you have any problems or anything with your studies then I will be more happy to help you or arrange the support for you, Miss Santos. I do not want to lose a best student because of the situations. And take care of yourself, Miss Santos." Madam Pomfrey told me.

Few minutes later, I am nods at her and I am walks out of the hospital as I can feels the women are looks at me with thoughtful eyes that left me feels bit guilty about it.

Finally, I am walks into the Great Hall and I am walks toward the Gryffindor table as the students are turns around to looks at me with interest in their eyes at the moment.

"Ronald?" I calls out.

The auburn haired teenager boy is raise his hand up in the air and he is looks at me with confuse and surprise in his sapphire eyes while I am walks toward him with friendly smile.

"I am wonder if you can go on date with me for Yule Ball? Please?" I asks hopeful.

He is looks at me with shock expression on his face and he is opens his mouth to speak to me but no sounds come out of him as he is scratch his hair for few times.

"He says yes, Annie." Harry Potter answers for his best friend.

"Thanks, Ronald. And I will see you around. Cya." I said happily.

Ronald is nods at me and I am turns around to walks toward my table as someone is grabs my arm gentle as I am turns around to looks at the auburn haired teenager boy with questions in my eyes,

"What do you want, Fred?" I asks quietly,

"Why did you chose my little brother to be your date for Yule Ball?" Fred asks angry.

"Why should you care about it? It is my decision. Let my arm go or I will scream for help, Fred." I said cold.

"Fine then. Suit yourself, Annie." Fred said as he is let my arm go.

Few minutes later, I am walks pass Fred and I am sits down on my chair in Ravenclaw table as my classmates are looks at me with friendly smile while I am listens to their conservations while I am eats my dinner at the same time.

At the same time, I can feels Fred is looks at me with wonder in his eyes while I am ignores his signs as I am keeps myself chat with my friends.

Finally, the dinner is over and I am stands up to walks out of the Great Hall as I am walks toward Ravenclaw portrait right now.

Few minutes later, I am walks into the commander room and I never expect that he will be here so fast than me as I am looks at him with shock expression on my face at the moment.

Front of me, he is leans on the fireplace as he is looks into the fireplace with thoughtful eyes as I can feels my heart pounces with excitement while I am admires his looks at the same time.

He is turns around to looks at me with angry in his eyes and he is locks his eyes on me as I am looks at him with thoughtful eyes for awhile.

**Fred's POV**

Few minutes later, I am break the eye contact as I am begins to walks toward her and I am grabs her to drags her toward the boys' dorm room in hurry.

At the same time, I am shuts the door behind my back and I locks the door as I am let her arm go while I am leans back on the door with my arms cross on my chest in impatient way.

"Are you crazy? You are going to cause me in trouble for this, Fred." Annie said worry.

"Oh please. Stop it. We are only stay here for few minutes that's all, Annie." I said honestly.

She is shakes her head as she is begins to pace her walks backward and forward to calm her down as she is runs through her hair at the moment.

"Why did you pick Ronald for? What's the reason for?" I asks curiously.

That stops her as she is whirls around to looks at me with annoy in her eyes as she is puts her hands on her hips at the moment.

"Is that why you come here to ask that question? Why do you want to know about it? It is just a date, Fred." Annie told me.

"All I want to know why, Annie." I said.

She is shakes her head and she is point her finger toward the door with angry eyes.

"How about I make you tell me, Annie?" I asks in low voice.

She is raise her eyebrows at me and she is licks her lips which annoys me at the moment.

"Don't do that, Annie." I said warns.

"Do what?" Annie asks confuse.

I am rubs through my hair and I am curse the swear words under my breath before I am walks toward her as I am pulls her closer to me while I am leans down to kiss her lips right now.

Her lips are so soft and sweet as her body feels so soft against my body while my body is becomes so hard for her at the moment.

Finally, her moans of pleasure has snaps me back into the reality and I am pulls myself away from her as I turns around to walks toward the door right now.

"I am sorry, Annie. It won't happen again." I told her.

At the same time, I am unlocks the door and I am opens the door as I am walks out of the room as I am walks toward the exit of the commander room right now.

Few minutes later, I am walks toward Gryffindor Portrait and I am steps into the portrait as I am walks toward my dorm room right now in hurry.

The door is opens as I am walks into the room and I am slams the door behind me as I am punch the wall beside my bed while I am looks down at my bed with annoy in my eyes.

"_What the hell I have done? Why did I kiss her in the first place?" I thought angry._

A voice has interprets my thoughts as I am whirls around to see my twin brother with annoy in my eyes as I am put my arms cross on my chest at the same time.

"What is it?" I asks quietly.

He is shakes his head as he is stands up and he is walks out of the room as he is close the door behind his back to leave me in peace for a moment.

Few minutes later, I am changes my clothes into sleeping pyjamas as I am crawls into my bed as I am close my eyes while I am dream of the kiss between me and Annie all night.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will like it. And hope that you will enjoy read it too.**

**Also this chapter haven't been edit it yet. Hope that's ok with you **

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know what you think of it :D**

**The next chapter will be coming up soon and hope that you will keep your eyes opens for this story too.**

**Big thanks to wonderful review from previous chapter is xxAshley – Jane Malfoy**

**I appreciate it for your support. :D**

**The song for this chapter is "What the hell" by Avril Lavigne**

**Have fun and take care. Have a wonderful week and hope that you will enjoy your week too **** From LEC PS Keep writing always :D**


	5. Chapter IV

**This is the fiction of work. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously and is not to be construct as real. Any resemblances to actual events, organisation, locales, persons, living, or dead is entirely coincidental.**

**All rights are reserved. No part of this story may be used or reproduced in any manner whatsoever without written permission except the brief of the quotation to be embodied to critical article and review.**

**Copyright 2013 by LEC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own those characters that belong to J. R.**

**Chapter IV**

**Annie's POV**

The next day, I opens my eyes and I just turns my head toward the window to looks at the window for a moment then I am sits up straight while I am lost in my thoughts at the moment.

A smile is crept up to my lips as the image of kiss scene between me and him is still replay in my mind from the previous night that makes me wonder and happily at the same time.

"_Finally, I have been waits for this to come and finally I got my first kiss from my long time crush. Hope that will be more to be come." I thought hopeful._

At the same time, I reach for my teddy bear where it is sits near my pillow with smile then I pulls my teddy bear closer to my heart for a moment before I am slumps myself on my bed again and I am rolls backward and forward on my bed with giggles for awhile.

"What's so funny, Annie?" the feminie voice demands behind my back.

I am sighs with annoy as I am stops giggles then I turns around to looks at her with apology in my chocolate eyes right now.

"_Geez…. She can be scary sometimes. At least she is my best friend and I usually get used to her temper so I do know how to deal with it as long as I didn't push her button at all." I thought._

The noise is come from her have interrupts my thoughts as I am looks up to see that she decides to sits down on her bed again and her arms are cross on her chest in impatient way while her eyes are looks at me with suspicious and curiously at the same time.

"Sorry about that. It is nothing, Cho." I said quietly.

She is raise her eyebrow in suspicious and she is point her finger at me. "That is not anything to me at all. I can see that you couldn't stop smile since last night. What is it? Is it the kiss? Or it is hot date?"

My mouth is hang in shock and surprise as I turns my head away from her then I am looks down at my feet with pout expression on my face at the same time.

"_Darn her for it. It is not easy to keep secret from her and she always guesses it right. I have no idea how she did it right. Oh well…" I thought annoy._

"Annie? Hello?" Cho asks in annoy voice.

I sigh. "Yes it is kiss from Fred last night. Is that great? I think he will ask me to dance with me at the Yule Ball."

She is shakes her head in disappoint way. "Are you jokes with me? That never will happen to you. Remember that he have a date for Yule Ball. Please. Forget about him. I dislike to see that you will be hurt by him. It is best for you to move on with your life without him for good, Annie."

I send her cold glare to her direction and I turns my head away from her then I stands up to put my teddy bear on my bed again before I changes my clothes and I dress up in hurry.

Few minutes later, I am walks away from my bed as I walks toward the exit of this room without looks at Cho at the same time.

"Listen, I do not meant to hurt you and I just watch out for you that's all." Cho said quietly.

My hands touch the door knob as I am sigh with wearily and I opens the door then I am steps out of this room then I am close the door behind my back without look back at her at all right now.

Finally, I am walks toward the Great Hall and I am walks into the Great Hall then I am walks toward my table when something have catch my attention at the moment.

Front of me, the red envelope is sits on my spot of my table with gold written with my name on it for me.

My hands are tremble with nervous as I am reach for the envelope and I am opens it gentle then I am pulls the piece of red sheet out of the envelope before I am begins to read it at the same time.

_Meet me at the spot near the Owl's Post after breakfast and I have something to tell you about it. See you there soon._

My heart is pounce with excited as I am slips the paper back into the envelope then I am stuff it into my bag and I turns around to rush out of the Great Hall when I bumps into someone with apology smile.

"Where are you going, Annie?" Cho asks curiously.

"I am off to Owl's Post to meet Fred there." I explains to her as I am pulls the envelope from my bag and I am hands to her.

It is takes Cho for few minutes to finish read the short note and she is hand it back to me with frown expression on her face at the same time.

"Are you certain sure that it is him? The note have no signature at all." Cho said as she is point the envelope with suspicious.

"Maybe he just wants to surprise me and I have to go now. See you later. Bye." I said as I rush off pass her toward the Owl's Post right now.

It is takes me for few minutes to arrive at the spot near the Owl's Post as I am walks closer to the Owl's Post and I am pulls the envelope closer to my heart with hopeful expression on my face at the same time.

"Fred? I am here right now!" I calls out in hopeful voice.

The mystery boy is steps out from the shadows as he is looks up at me with apology and happily while I am looks at him with confuses expression on my face at the moment.

"Hello there. I am sorry to disappoint you that it is not Fred who wrote that note. I am the one who wrote that note for a reason." Viktor Krum said quietly.

The shock, hurt and disappoint are mix in my eyes as I drops the envelope while my tears are slips down on my cheeks like crystal at the same time.

"_Damn him for make me think that I am special to him. I am so stupid. How could I don't see that come? I should have known that kiss did not meant anything to him at all. Damn it!" I thought sad._

His voice has interrupts my thoughts as I am looks up at him with curiously while I am wipes my tears away from my eyes in angry way.

"I am glad that you finally come and I am afraid that you might not show up at all. I can see that you are still in love with Fred." Viktor explains.

I am looks at him with surprise as I am opens my mouth to speak but no sounds did not come out of my mouth then I am close it while I am watch him closer with wonder in my eyes at the same time.

"I hate it how Weasly boys are play with girl's hearts since the day they steps into this school for their entertainment which it is disappoint me that girls like you should have deserve it better than that so it is funny that we never cross our paths at all in this school since I came here for Triwizard tournament. That's why I need a date for Yule Ball. I was plan to ask one of girls from Gryffindor when I realize that she is taken and she is happy with her boyfriend and I decides not to ask her at all." He said.

"And what do you want from me?" I asks in small voice.

Viktor is smiles at me and he is walks toward me then he is kneel down on the floor front of me before he is pulls the rose behind his back to hand to me while he is reach to pulls my hands to be hold with his hands for awhile.

I accept takes the rose from him and I am hold the rose closer to my chest with shy smile while I am looks into his eyes with questions in my eyes at the moment.

"Can I honour to ask you to be my date for Yule Ball please, Annie?" Viktor asks in hopeful voice.

A surprise and realize crept into my eyes when he mentions my name and I am looks at him with curiously at the same time.

"I ask one of the students from Slytherin for your name, Annie." Viktor said softly.

I am pulls my hands out of his hands gentle and I am steps away from him for a moment while I am looks up at the sky before I turns my head to looks at him at the moment.

"I need time to think about it. Is it ok if I can tell you the answer later today please?" I asks in hopeful voice.

He is nods at me as he is stands up to looks at me with understand in his eyes at the same time.

Few minutes later, I turns around to walks out of this tower and I am climbs downstairs when I hears someone calls my name at the same time.

"There you are. I have search everywhere for you, Annie. I needs to talk with you about it, Annie." The familiar voice said.

I stops in the path and I turns around to see the auburn haired teenager boy who is leans on the wall with shock from few metres away from me then I am shakes my head before I turns around to walks pass him to be head off to somewhere else which I am try to keep my distance from him from now on for awhile.

**Fred's POV**

It is crept into the afternoon where I am leans back on the cold wall and I am watch her from few metres away from me where she is surround with her friends at her table with confuse expression on my face at the moment.

"_Why did she choose to avoid me for? What have I done wrong? I just want to apology to her about the kiss that's all." I thought confuse._

Opposite from me, the noise of chatted and laugh have interrupts my thoughts as I am whirls around to looks at them with cold glare before I am pulls myself straight up and I am walks toward my table right now.

"Why are you looks at her for awhile? Why not you ask her out before another guy will ask her for it." The first voice asks in curious voice.

I am stops in my path and I am turns my head around to looks at my little brother with suspicious in my eyes when his words have crawl into my mind which have catch my attention at the moment.

"That's never going to happens for any moment. And it is none of your business, Ron." I said cold.

"Why are you so cold toward her for? I hear that the mystery guy ask her out in this morning and she haven't give her answer to him yet." The second voice said quietly.

"Who is he?" I demands as I am looks at the girl beside him with raise eyebrow in annoy way.

"Who? Do you meant the mystery guy?" the second voice asks quietly.

I am clench my fists and I am nods at her while I am gritted my teeth in angry way.

She is smiles at me. "It is Viktor Krum."

I am looks at her with surprise in my eyes before I am begins to laugh at myself over his name at the same time.

"What's so funny about it?" the third voice demands.

I am sighs with exhaust as I am whirls around to looks at Hermione with cold glare.

"I find that it is so funny that a guy likes Viktor who is interest in Annie. Why are you tell me all this? It is not my business at all. And I do not care about her at all." I said honestly.

"Oh really? I think you are so jealous that another guy like her too." The four voice said in mock voice.

It is takes me for few minutes to cool my temper as I am turns my head around to looks at my little sister with questions in my eyes while I am put arms cross on my chest in annoy way at the moment.

"I didn't ask for your opinion and stay out of this business, Ginny!" I said warns.

"Please sit down and I think it is better to leave him alone, Ginny." The fifth voice said worry.

"No, Harry." Ginny said angry.

At the same time, his hand is reach for her arm to pull her to sits down on the chair beside him and she is shrugs it off from him then she is whirls around to looks at me with angry eyes before she is walks toward me right now.

"Oh! I am so fright of my sister…." I said in mock voice.

She is stands front of me and she is taps her fingers on my chest hard while I am steps backward away from her before I turns my head toward my twin brother for help.

"_Darn George! He thinks it is funny that my sister is going to nag me about it or tell me off about it! Arrgh!" I thought annoy._

"Is everything ok?" the feminine voice said worry.

My breath is being almost choke with laugh as I am whirls around to looks at the brunette haired teenager girl and I am smiles at her before I am walks toward her right now.

She is blush with embarrassment as I am slips arm around her shoulder tightly and I am pulls her closer to me while I am smirk at my sister who is looks at her with cold glare before she is turns her head to looks at me with concern and something that I couldn't guess what is it at the moment.

"It is fine, Cressida. Let's go now." I told her.

She is nods at me and we are walks out of the Great Hall then we are head off to somewhere else to be alone together for awhile.

Few hours before dinner where the teenager girl and I are sits on the blanket in the Forbidden Forest near the lake then we are cuddle each other while we are looks up at the sky with curious in our eyes at the moment.

The wind is blow on her hair in tease way as I am grab the flower beside us and I am put it into her hair gentle before I am leans down to kiss her forehead with satisfied smile at the same time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cressida asks quietly.

I am shakes my head in annoy way. "No thanks."

"Alright then and we can talk about it the next time if you want to. It is not good to keep yourself forever, Fred." Cressida said honestly.

I am sighs with wearily as I am stands up to brush off the dirty from my school robe then I am reach for her to pulls her up to be closer to me at the moment.

"Let's not talk about it. And how about we kiss for awhile?" I asks in tease voice.

She is giggle at me and she is hit my arm in playful way then she is pulls herself away from me before she is begins to run away from me with cheeky smile.

"Catch me if you want to!" Cressida calls out to me in challenge way.

I am smiles at her and I am begins to chase her for awhile.

Finally I am reach for her and I am pulls her closer to me then I am crush my lips on her lips in hungry way at the moment.

Behind us, we hears the mystery person is clears his throat and we pulls apart for a moment before we are whirls around to looks at him with questions.

"Fred, come with me and I want to show you something." Lee Jordan told me.

I am nods at him and I am motion him to lead us while I am slips arm around her shoulders while she is grabs things into her bag at the same time.

It is takes us to arrive at Hogwarts for half hour and we are walks into the hallway then we are walks into the Great Hall before I am stop him from going with questions in my eyes at the same time.

"Look, Fred." Lee said quietly.

Across from us, I can see the teenager girl is stands beside her table and she is looks up at the mystery guy with hopeful expression on her face which it have send me jealous into my body at the moment.

I couldn't bear to stand there and see what she is going to say him as I am turns around to walks out of the Great Hall while I am drops my arm away from Cressida at the same time.

Few minutes later, I am head off to somewhere else to pour my angry and jealous out of my body toward the wall rather to punch someone else which might left me guilty and regret the next day while I am stays away from her for awhile.

**Annie's POV**

A night have appears into the sky where I am sits on the chair and I am eat my dinner while I am listen to conservations of my friends around me at the same time.

When I feels someone taps my shoulders as I am turns my head around to looks up at him with curiously while he is looks down at me with friendly smile.

"Hey, Annie. Sorry to disturb you at the moment and I am just wonder if you are ready to answer my question please?" Viktor asks hopeful voice.

I am smiles at him as I am nods at him then I am stands up to stands beside him before I am put my hands on his shoulder with hopeful expression on my face.

At the same time, something have catch my eye as I am turns around to see the auburn haired teenager boy to walks out of the Great Hall that left me feels more confident and determine before I am turns around to looks at Viktor right now.

"Yes. I love to go out on date with you for Yule Ball." I said happily.

His eyes are widen in surprise. "Are you certain sure about it?"

I am nods at him as he is picks me up and he is whirls me around for few times before he is put me on the floor and he is leans down to kiss my forehead gentle at the same time.

"Thanks for make me so happy. I am afraid that you might reject my offer. How about we go on date for Hogsmead? What do you think of it?" Viktor said softly.

"Yes. And thanks again." I told him.

He is leans down to kiss my hands gentle and he is lead me back to the chair then he is kiss my forehead gentle again before he is head off toward his table with happily smile right now.

"Oh my god! You are so lucky! Now we have dates! YAY!" Cho said happily.

My eyes are widen in surprise as I am turns around to looks at her while I am laughs at myself at the same time.

"Cedric asks me out on the date for Yule Ball. And I am so happily too." Cho explains.

"Hmmm…. Interesting." I told her.

She is nods at me as she is told me the whole story how Cedric ask her out on the date while I am listen to her with smile for awhile.

It is takes us to finish our dinner for awhile and we are stands up to walks out of the Great Hall as we are walks toward our commander room when we spot that someone is wait beside the Racenclaw with curiously in our eyes at the same time.

Across from us, the teenager boy is leans back on the cold wall as he is looks at us with friendly smile while we are looks at him with shock expression on our faces.

"_Oh my god! Why did Fred is wait for me down there?" I thought angry._

Finally, we are appears to be stands beside the Ravenclaw and we are looks at him with questions while he is looks at me with can – I – have – private – word – with – you – alone look in his eyes at the same time/

"If this is about the kiss then no. I do not want to hear your apology and excuse about it. Good night. And bye." I said cold before I am drags Cho toward our commander room.

We are steps into our commander room and the door is close behind our back when I feels his eyes are glue on my back which it makes me feels like I want to scream at him and slaps on his cheeks at the same time too.

Few minutes later, we are walks toward our dorm room as we are steps inside the room and we are close the door behind our back at the same time.

Inside the room, I am change my clothes into sleeping pyjamas and I am climbs into my bed then I am pulls the blanket cover my body to keep my body warm while I am clench my teddy bear at the same time.

My eyes are becomes so heavily as I am falls sleeps so fast while I am cries in silent for all night at the moment.

**Author's note: Hello, readers. How are you all? Hope that you will like this chapter and hope that you will enjoy read this chapter too **

**Sorry to keep you wait so long for me to come around to update this story and I just take break from writing for awhile during my Christmas to new year to spend time with my family hehe.**

**Is it good chapter? Is it bad chapter? Let me know please and thanks **

**The next chapter will be come up soon for this story and hope that you will stick with me to the end too.**

**The song for this chapter is "She will be loved" by Maroon 5**

**Also this chapter have not been edit it yet so please bear with me while I am still look for editor or beta reader who will be available to edit it soon.**

**Big thanks to wonderful review from previous chapter is xxAshley – Malfoy xx**

**I appreciate it for your support too **

**Have fun and take care too. Have a wonderful wonderful weekend and hope that you will enjoy your weekend too –hugs – From LEC mwa xo PS Keep writing too :D**


End file.
